


Джаккуанский зверь

by LadyBacchante



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: AU: На Такодане Рей удалось сбежать от Кайло, и она, как и собиралась, возвращается на Джакку, чтобы дождаться свою семью. Однако на планете её уже ждут, чтобы свести счеты. Помощь приходит с неожиданной стороны.





	

_Тигр, о тигр, светло горящий..._  
  
Уильям Блейк

  
  
  
Когда командный шаттл Первого Ордена приземляется на аванпосте Ниима рядом с покрытым песчаной пылью фрахтовиком, все лица уже давно обращены к нему. Даже здесь, на раскаленном шаре, до которого никому нет дела, многие хоть краем уха, но слышали об организации, вознамерившейся подмять под себя всю Галактику. Слухи — самый живучий в мире паразит, а Джакку уже очень давно родная планета паразитов или, как их тут называют, мусорщиков. Всё зависимое, жалкое и отчаявшееся процветает среди желтых дюн, и слухи множатся, но никого не пугают. Первый Орден никогда не позарится на Джакку — на эту старую свалку. По крайней мере, все так считали до определенного момента.  
  
Вихрь песка от приземления окутывает всех собравшихся и, кажется, несется дальше, до самого Туанула, если только от поселения еще что-то осталось — конечно, также стараниями Первого Ордена. Впрочем, непрекращающийся жар здесь давно выжег сочувствие из всякого, и уж точно никто не станет бросаться на Первый Орден с кулаками, чтобы отомстить за тех, на кого, по большому счету, всем наплевать. На Джакку каждый сам за себя. На Джакку ты умираешь, если не умеешь вовремя закрыть рот, покориться и увидеть выгоду — особенно, если эта выгода в сохранении собственной жизни.  
  
Внушительные крылья шаттла окончательно замирают, и обрываются последние осторожные шепотки. Те, кого еще занимало происходящее на арене, поворачиваются, когда и сами противники отрываются друг от друга и наконец обращают внимание на челнок. В молчании все обитатели аванпоста наблюдают, как неспешно опускается трап; на нем почти сразу появляется фигура двуногого — высокого незнакомца с лицом, закрытым маской, и в длинном одеянии. Он спускается в одиночестве, неторопливым, но размашистым шагом, а низ его черного плаща треплет легкий порыв джаккуанского сухого ветра.  
  
«Он там был», — почему-то приходит некоторым в голову при виде рыцаря в черном. _Там_  — в Туануле, когда гибель настигла поселенцев. Сложно представить, что сама смерть не придет на такое щедрое пиршество. Эта жуткая мысль передается и всем остальным, кого просто впечатлил представительный орденский шаттл. В конце концов, все они слышали о том, что произошло. И всё же никто не смеет его остановить. Незнакомец в черном, прибывший на челноке, возрождающим воспоминания о зловещей Империи, выглядит слишком пугающим, чтобы ему надоедать.  
  
Он почти слышит их страхи. И Кайло Рен ими глубоко удовлетворен.  
  
Игнорируя их любопытные взгляды, он не останавливается — уверенно идет вперед, и все, как будто это в порядке вещей, молча расступаются перед ним, пропуская к самому краю импровизированной арены. Примитивные джаккуанские развлечения проходят в полдень; возможность увидеть чью-то смерть приятно освежает истомленные жарой тела. Конечно, они пришли увидеть смерть, и сегодня, Кайло Рен знает, они её _непременно_ увидят.  
  
Наконец, он останавливается неподалеку от главного места действия. Полукруглая «арена», огороженная живым барьером, упирается в рабочие верстаки, ломящиеся от дешевого металлолома. Соперников, застывших на песке, Рен пока не удостаивает своим вниманием. Вместо этого, он бросает равнодушный взгляд из-под маски на безобразного кролута с начищенным до сального блеска протезом на месте одной из рук.  
  
— Продолжайте, — металлический голос, до неузнаваемости измененный вокодером, заставляет всех окружающих вздрогнуть. В наставшей после его команды тишине слышно тяжелое дыхание усталых борцов.  
  
Смерив незнакомца презрительным взглядом, но не отважившись перечить, кролут делает широкий взмах здоровой пятерней. Кайло Рен медленно поворачивает голову к арене и скрещивает руки на груди.  
  
Он точно знает, зачем сюда пришел. До него дошли слухи, а сложить два и два не составило никакого труда. Ни хатты, ни кролуты, ни особенно скупщики, кем бы они ни были — в любой, даже самой захолустной дыре Галактики — не прощают, когда у них что-то отнимают. И это очень облегчило Кайло задачу по поиску того, что и у него самого отняли в лесу Такоданы.  
  
Получив разрешение вернуться к своим низменным забавам, толпа быстро наполняется звуками предвкушения. Пока стоящий рядом хатт дрожит и издает восторженное рычание, Кайло со странным волнением скользит взглядом по соперникам. Сначала, не желая себе в этом признаться, он сознательно растягивает удовольствие от их встречи: разглядывает спину неповоротливого мародера в грязно-сером балахоне до пят. Плечи громилы от тяжелого дыхания то опускаются, то поднимаются вновь, кажется, он порядком изможден, но еще готов побороться за свою жизнь. Его глаза устремлены на противницу. Задержав дыхание, Кайло в конце концов позволяет себе посмотреть туда же.  
  
Женщина… нет, всего лишь _девчонка_ с самодельным посохом излучает гнев. Не нужно быть одаренным Силой, чтобы почувствовать, как от нее исходят эти жгучие темные волны, которые Кайло так хорошо знакомы. Они яростно дрожат в Силе, и он приветствует их, как приветствует любую страсть.  
  
Она тоже смотрит на него. Смотрит, но не видит. Левую сторону её лица заливает кровь, перед ней — смерть, и только на ней сосредоточены мысли, даже если взгляд блуждает, где ему вздумается. Кайло понимает, что ему это неприятно. Он так ждал её реакции, её страха, что встреченное им безразличие отзывается в его душе обидой и возмущением.  
  
Она переключает своё внимание на человека перед собой, а Кайло продолжает алчно разглядывать её фигуру, черты лица, каждую рану, и его выводы вовсе не так уж оптимистичны. Кажется, состояние мусорщицы еще хуже, чем у её соперника. Она выглядит, с невольным восторгом думает Кайло, как будто едва запыхалась, но свидетельства её скорого поражения нельзя скрыть только волевым выражением лица. Бровь и губа разбиты, рассыпавшиеся по плечам темные волосы покрылись песчаной пылью и грязью; кровь струится по виску. На руках, крепко стискивающих посох, загорелая кожа содрана до мяса, чуть ниже колена виднеется порез — рана поблескивает через порванную ткань и кровоточит.  
  
Он не видит ничего хорошего. Ничего, что могло бы быть красивым или по крайней мере привлекательным. Перед ним измотанное схваткой существо, покрытое подсохшей кровью и грязью. И всё-таки, Кайло испытывает неуместное чувство восхищения. Оно знакомо ему. То же самое он ощутил, когда она, едва завидев его в лесу Такоданы, начала стрелять из бластера — будто не было ни минуты раздумий. Тогда его восхитила её _решительность._ В этом крылась страстность, которую так поощряет Темная сторона, но в первую очередь она влечет самого Рена. Потому что он тоже такой. Таким и останется.  
  
Он отвлекается от раздумий и хмурится, когда опускает взгляд ниже: ее широко расставленные ноги дрожат, пытаясь сохранить вертикальное положение. Должно быть, посох ей уже кажется слишком тяжелым и, когда пустынный мародер поймет, насколько он близок к победе, для девушки уже не будет надежды.  
  
— Вперед! — вопит кролут рядом. — Завали девчонку и хатты пересмотрят сумму твоего долга! — Он смеется булькающим смехом. — Ну что, дорогуша, стоило это того дроида, а? А корабля?  
  
Кайло некоторое время смотрит на кролута, и тот замолкает под этим тяжелым взглядом, который пусть и не виден за черной маской, ощущается более чем явственно.  
  
— Я — Ункар Платт, и эта девчонка моя, — ворчит он вызывающе. — А ты, собственно, кто?  
  
_«Твоя? Ненадолго»._  
  
— Тебе лучше не знать.  
  
Уязвленный собственным страхом, скупщик открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но в этот момент на арене наконец что-то происходит, и среди зрителей прокатывается взволнованный ропот. Кайло и старьевщик одновременно поворачивают головы к сражающимся.  
  
Первое, что бросается им в глаза — девушка, хрипло дыша, стоит на коленях, её скула рассечена безжалостным ударом, который явно застиг ее врасплох. Платт, вместе с мародером, возвышающимся над соперницей, издает восторженный гортанный возглас.  
  
Кайло тихо скрипит зубами.  
  
— Ты — пройдоха, — рычит хатт на своём языке, гневно обращаясь к Платту. — Ты в любом случае в выигрыше. Нечестно!  
  
Ункар Платт качает головой и довольно поглаживает свой протез. _Её рук дело?_ Рен выгибает бровь. Похоже, он недооценил девушку. Впрочем, теперь уже она ничего не может сделать — попытайся она сбежать, её бы быстро научили покорности. Конечно, скупщик использует свою власть над ней в полной мере. В случае её проигрыша или смерти, он сбудет девушку с рук и удовлетворит свою жажду мести за угнанный корабль (и увечье?), в случае ее победы — очевидно, соберет немалую мзду с собравшихся здесь. Поистине, этот кролут умеет вести дела.  
  
Кайло жжет гнев. Не сразу, но он понимает, что это чувство лишь частично его — коленопреклоненная хрупкая фигура снова притягивает его взгляд. Услышав звук, рожденный радостью из-за ее поражения, девчонка пытается подняться, помогая себе посохом. Рыцарь Первого Ордена неподвижно наблюдает за ее действиями. Он мог бы помочь ей Силой, но он хочет проверить её. На что она способна? Действительно ли в ней есть что-то особенное, что он разглядел в ней на Такодане, или это была лишь иллюзия мощи? Словно в ответ на его сомнения, вихрь ярости, исходящий от нее, захватывает арену и зевак в безжалостное кольцо.  
  
— Готовьтесь расплачиваться! — кричит Платт в сторону разволновавшегося хатта.  
  
— Это еще не конец, — замечает Кайло, и скупщик хмурится.  
  
— Она выглядит ужасно, — речь хатта с трудом можно разобрать. Его тело трясется от досады. — Слишком уперто сражалась. Теперь с неё нечего взять. Девка еле стоит на ногах — такой она не нужна мне, даже если мой ублюдок выиграет.  
  
— Ничего, — отвечает Платт. — Наведем лоск, начистим, и будет как новенькая. Не в первой.  
  
«И в скольких же битвах тебе пришлось выстоять?», — думает Кайло. Одна часть его существа кипит яростью за то, что причиной её боли был не он, но другая подсказывает, что такой опыт скажется наилучшим образом на её физической и моральной закалке. Пусть он и Кайло Рен, но в первую очередь он — ученик Верховного Лидера, будущее Первого Ордена, и должен мыслить рационально. Только благодаря его разумной сдержанности весь здешний сброд еще жив.  
  
— Вряд ли, — хрипит хатт. — По-моему, она скоро умрет, — он подползает ближе, чтобы рассмотреть свой стремительно теряющий ценность объект вложения. — Я в этом почти уверен. Она на последнем издыхании.  
  
Кайло с этим не согласен.  
  
Очевидно, _она_ с этим тоже не согласна.  
  
Всё происходит так быстро, что никто не успевает даже ахнуть, и только Рен чувствует волнующий всплеск Силы. _Он не ошибся._ Кайло наклоняется вперед, жадно впитывая каждое движение девушки. Никто не заметил, как ей удалось встать; никто также не заметил, к какому приему она прибегла, что мародер мгновенно отшатнулся, а его голова дернулась — они услышали только его тихий стон, увидели мелькнувший на скорости посох. Она целила в грудь — не убить, а повалить. Губы Кайло кривятся в горькой усмешке. Вытерпеть столько, и сохранить милосердие. Но это даже не плохо. В конце концов, тогда им было бы не над чем работать.  
  
Прежде чем упасть, мародер покачивается сначала вперед, потом назад. Его нерешительность заставляет девушку нанести еще один удар. Кайло уверен, она не хотела этого. Он чувствует её сожаление, но оно быстро сменяется решимостью. Рыцарь переживает новое волнение в Силе — яростное дребезжание, словно тряска в корабле, входящем в атмосферу.  
  
Под её пристальным взглядом, противник медленно оседает на землю. В тот же момент справа от Кайло хатт рассыпается грязной тирадой, напичканной непереводимыми оскорблениями в сторону «упрямой девки, неспособной принять своё поражение».  
  
Кольцо гнева сжимается, и он понимает — это еще не конец. Повинуясь интуиции, рыцарь делает шаг в сторону, потому что догадывается, _что именно_ она совершит в следующий миг.  
  
Рей разворачивается в сторону зрителей и вытягивает руку. Её пальцы согнуты в жесте, который Кайло знает даже слишком хорошо. Именно поэтому он единственный не удивляется, когда старый хатт начинает задыхаться.  
  
Под маской губы Кайло трогает усмешка.  
  
— Помогите… — булькает хатт.  
  
— Рей! — Платт делает шаг вперед и вцепляется толстыми пальцами в ближайший верстак, но не смеет подойти ближе. — Рей! Тупая девчонка, что ты творишь?!  
  
_Рей._  
  
Кайло повторяет её короткое хлесткое имя шепотом. Слишком тёплое имя. Слишком светлое. И всё-таки он сохраняет его в укромном уголке памяти, до которого никому кроме него не дотянуться — он преодолел слишком много парсеков, чтобы узнать его.  
  
Толпа приходит в беспокойство, но Рей это, похоже, совсем не волнует. На её израненном лице написана решимость; не обращая внимания на шум и изумленный гогот, она подходит ближе к хатту.  
  
В эту же секунду Кайло встречается с её осмысленным взглядом.  
  
Он ждет чего угодно — что она испугается и закричит, попытается отступить и предоставит ему самому разбираться с последствиями, но ничего из этого не происходит. Кайло впервые видит в карих глазах бесстрашие и _намерение._ С нее течет кровь, каждая часть её тела дрожит от усталости, и единственное, что у нее осталось — её собственная жизнь и гордость. И их Рей намерена защищать до конца.  
  
Она собирается убить того, кто унизил её. И, как жаль, что ей это не удастся сделать самой...  
  
Кайло уже видит, чем всё закончится, но подавляет в себе желание предупредить. Если она сама не способна защитить себя — никто ей не поможет. Она должна учиться на своих ошибках. Стоило предположить, что мародёр еще жив, надо было добить его, чего сам глупец не сделал минутой назад, но милосердие в который раз подвело. Оно всегда подводит. Именно поэтому Кайло Рен от него и отказался.  
  
Когда бандит позади неё бесшумно поднимается и, нашарив в песке небольшой погнутый поршень, со всей силы обрушивает на голову Рей, её вытянутая рука падает вдоль тела. Вспышка боли тянет следом и её саму. Смертельная хватка с горла хатта исчезает, и бесполезный кусок жира начинает истерически хрипеть.  
  
Ункар Платт гогочет.  
  
— Ну, что я говорил? — он возвращается к ним и почти заносит протез, чтобы хлопнуть Рена по плечу, но вовремя себя останавливает.  
  
— Её противник упал первым. Победа за ней, — спокойно произносит Кайло.  
  
— Что? — хатт все еще держится за горло и сипит. Его говор стал еще отвратительнее. — Сарлакка тебе в постель, ты знаешь, о чем говоришь?  
  
Маска поворачивается к нему, и хатт умолкает.  
  
— Правила одинаковы по всей Галактике. Проиграл тот, кто первым коснулся арены лопатками. И он коснулся.  
  
Зрители поддерживают его уверенным гудением.  
  
— Чушь! — ревёт хатт. — Я трижды выставлял против нее противников! Я потратил на неё слишком много кредитов и слишком много ублюдков — все они были моими должниками, и как им теперь со мной расплатиться? Она — моя!  
  
Платт делает знак, и кто-то невысокого роста протискивается к ним через толпу.  
  
— Это судья, — вставляет кролут. — Что скажешь, парень? Кто победил?  
  
Замотанный в грязные тряпки карлик-мусорщик, глядя на них снизу вверх, издает несколько визгливых агрессивных звуков.  
  
— Господин в маске прав, — переводит скупщик. — Дорогуша победила — ваш боец упал первым.  
  
Один из мусорщиков, тем временем, садится перед Рей на корточки и нащупывает её пульс.  
  
— Она жива! Джаккуанский зверь победил!  
  
Конечно, она жива. Кайло посчитал бы себя глупцом, если бы его обманул простой обморок, и всё же он мельком ловит себя на чем-то похожем на облегчение.  
  
По толпе проносится улюлюканье. Да, похоже, боев было действительно много — все успели полюбить свою маленькую рабыню для развлечений; даже придумали ей ласковое прозвище.  
  
Хатт выглядит более разозленным, чем Ункар Платт.  
  
— Я еще вернусь за ней, — причитает он. — Она мне слишком дорого обошлась!  
  
— Как бы она не стала для вас бесценной, — фыркает Платт. — Но я уверен, в следующий раз Рей не продержится так долго — она всего лишь девчонка, — он явно веселится, указывая хатту, что всех его бойцов одолела ничтожная женщина. — Выставьте против нее кого-нибудь покрупнее, и дело с концом. Я, конечно, могу предложить _твоим ублюдкам_ оружие, но это сделает твою победу уж слишком жалкой...  
  
— Закрой рот, — выплевывает хатт, перед тем, как уйти, — скоро забавам придет конец.  
  
Скопище ротозеев редеет. В конце концов, остаются только Кайло, Платт и лежащая в песке Рей. Мародера бьют по голове и оттаскивают за ноги — прочь с арены, потом бросают возле одного из покосившихся верстаков. Вскоре, догадывается Рен, им займутся как следует.  
  
Кайло вступает на арену и в несколько шагов преодолевает расстояние до Рей. Если издалека ему еще казалось, что она выглядит не так плохо, то вблизи его смелые надежды рассеиваются. Она плоха, действительно плоха. Кролут с протезом не преувеличивал, говоря, что следующую схватку она уже не выдержит. Опоздай Кайло еще на пару дней, и ему бы пришлось забирать не зверя с Джакку, а рабыню из лап жадных хаттов.  
  
Он склоняется ниже и касается кончиками пальцев её щеки. Из-за ткани перчатки он почти ничего не чувствует, по крайней мере, не физически. И однако же эмоции в нем не спят. Кайло с удивлением обнаруживает, что способен испытывать одновременно целую палитру противоречивых чувств. Странное покалывание у сердца, которому он уже нашел название — восхищение, подобие жалости (презренное чувство, которое он с неудовольствием отметает), уважение, интерес и даже легкое отвращение к её слабости. Над последним Кайло задумывается, как будто само осознание — он чувствует к Рей что-то, что нельзя истолковать положительно — гнетет его. Разве она виновата в том, как сложились для неё обстоятельства? Разве она сама уничтожила себя? Джакку сделало её такой. Сопротивление сделало её такой. Предатели Первого Ордена сделали её такой.  
  
Но он сделает её сильной.  
  
— За что эта женщина несет наказание?  
  
— Она украла у меня дроида и корабль, но сама вернулась обратно, — отвечает подковылявший к ним старьевщик. — Видно, мозгов не хватило сбежать с концами.  
  
_Нет, не так._ Кайло подавляет желание активировать световой меч. Эти низшие создания не достойны смерти от такого оружия. Он почти ласково поглаживает щеку Рей, но не обманывает себя — в этом прикосновении только страсть к ее грядущей Силе, к тому, что она может предложить ему и учителю Сноуку. В её разуме он видит правильный ответ: раскаленная добела планета держит её в клетке пустых надежд. Кто в здравом уме здесь останется? Кто в здравом уме сюда _вернется_? Только тот, кто обладает поистине впечатляющей силой воли.  
  
Рей шевелится, постанывая.  
  
— Хотите выставить против нее кого-то? — нетерпеливо спрашивает кролут. — Девчонка явно обладает способностями. Вы видели, что она чуть не задушила того засранца.  
  
Кайло медленно выпрямляется и поднимает взгляд на скупщика. Тот, хмурясь, делает шаг назад.  
  
— Что будет, если мой человек победит?  
  
— Заберете девчонку. Но посмотрим, как _ваш человек_ продержится.  
  
Кайло раздумывает меньше секунды.  
  
— Я предлагаю совершить сделку прямо сейчас.  
  
Как и Рей несколько минут назад, он тянется вперед и сжимает горло Ункара Платта, но не только лишь одной Силой — своей рукой. Просто ему хочется почувствовать дрожь предсмертных судорог. Прикоснуться к чужому угасанию пальцами, пусть даже и в перчатках. Когда хрипящий мешок кожи и костей падает на песок, Кайло поворачивается и встречает затуманенный взгляд Рей.  
  
— Ты…  
  
— Я, — отвечает Кайло спокойно, но это спокойствие обманчиво. Его сердце вдруг начинает биться быстрее. — А ты думала, что за тобой придет доблестное _Сопротивление?_  
  
— Они мертвы?  
  
— Это вопрос времени.  
  
Она с испугом и недоверием вглядывается в застывшее лицо кролута.  
  
— Ты ведь этого хотела? — бесцветно спрашивает Кайло. — Я видел в твоих мыслях, не пытайся отрицать.  
  
Она какое-то время молчит.  
  
— Я хотела… — начинает Рей, — я хотела сделать это _сама._  
  
Кайло шумно вдыхает воздух, внезапно ставший слишком жарким.  
  
— Для этого еще рано. Но это тоже вопрос времени.  
  
Она никак не выдает своих чувств — он не знает, согласна она с ним или всё еще готова сопротивляться. На самом деле Рей вот-вот потеряет сознание, и Кайло почти кожей ощущает её ужасающую усталость. Кажется, что она даже причиняет ему физическую боль. Пресекая полуобморочные протесты, он подхватывает ее на руки, внушая себе, что по большей части это делается лишь ради того, чтобы поскорее закончить дело.  
  
Трап всё еще опущен, и зияющая пасть командного шаттла призывно раскрыта им навстречу. Рей не сопротивляется. Её веки полуприкрыты, похоже, она не до конца разобралась, рядом с кем находится и куда направляется. Кайло не вполне этим доволен: он бы предпочел, чтобы она осознавала всё, что с ней происходит. Она должна сделать осмысленный выбор.  
  
Ммм... Она сделает. В конце концов, он всегда берет то, что ему нужно. И сегодняшний день это только доказывает.  
  
Неподалеку, застыв у навеса, за ними наблюдает уязвленный хатт. Кайло понимает, что должен оставить их всех в живых; однажды их смерть станет её путем мести. И всё же сейчас он ждет, жаждет, умоляет, чтобы это ничтожество только дало ему повод, но, к сожалению, тот не решается ничего сказать — видимо, даже для хаттов Кайло Рен выглядит слишком пугающим. Или, возможно, обитателей и гостей аванпоста делают такими покорными отличительные знаки Первого Ордена на его шаттле.  
  
Рей ерзает. Кайло с недовольством чувствует, как едва обмякшее тело в его объятиях вновь наполняется живой яростью. Она знает, что её мучитель, от которого она чудом ускользнула, не дремлет. Рей кипит от гнева. Ему это нравится. Эмоции, страсть ведут на Темную сторону, и сейчас их в ней в избытке.  
  
— Он…  
  
— Я знаю, — просто говорит Рен. — Оставим его до того времени, когда ты будешь готова.  
  
Рей молчит, но её напряженные мышцы заметно расслабляются, и Кайло не может отказать себе в желании прижать ее ближе к своей груди.  
  
Он уверен, что со временем получит _всё_ , что ему нужно.  
  
А пока Кайло Рен вступает на трап, держа на руках своего неприрученного джаккуанского зверя.


End file.
